


Godzina E

by Jenn_Lee



Series: Krwiobieg Londynu [1]
Category: American McGee's Alice, Violetta (TV 2012)
Genre: 2010, AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Drugs, F/M, Jortini (mention), Sebatini (mention), alternative universe, mafia, narkotyki
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Lee/pseuds/Jenn_Lee
Summary: Londyn, rok 2010 — wschodni kraniec Londynu opanowała mafia narkotykowa, a narkotykowy rynek nowy syntetyk — Eris.Jorge Blanco po śmierci swojej żony przeprowadza się z Argentyny do Wielkiej Brytanii. Jest śledczym, który stara się rozpracować krwiobieg Londynu, a może raczej chorobę, która go opanowała. Śledzi działania londyńskiej mafii narkotykowej przez trzy miesiące; ich transakcje, plany i zamierzenia. Wie, gdzie mają schadzki, kto kupuje, kto sprzedaje i kto przewodniczy. Szefem jest facet o pseudonimie Lou, do którego nie może się w żaden sposób dostać ani nawet dowiedzieć się, kim jest.Wie jednak, gdzie Jack Splatter, jedna z szych mafii, ma się spotkać z jedną z dilerek, Nan Sharpe, lecz zamiast jego, spotyka młodą kobietę, która może utrudnić albo ułatwić jego drogę do odwetu.
Relationships: Alice Liddell/Jorge Blanco, Jorge Blanco/Martina Stoessel, Sebastian Yatra/Martina Stoessel
Series: Krwiobieg Londynu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542733





	Godzina E

Od kilku dni śnieg padał za oknem. Panowała prawdziwa śnieżyca, telewizory i radia ledwo odbierały sygnały, śnieg był po łydki, huragan — nie do zniesienia, a przez nieszczelne okna kamienicy, w której mieszkał, było słychać świst wiatru.

Spojrzał na broń leżącą na blacie stołu w salonie. Półmrok pokoju i chłód, który wdzierał się przez okiennice, przedzierał się przez materiał jego poszarzałej koszuli. Podniósł Berettę i przeładował ją, chowając przy pasie. Na przedpokoju ściągnął z wieszaka skórzany płaszcz, który założył na siebie, spojrzawszy na zdjęcie jego żony Martiny wetknięte między ramę lustra a zwierciadło.

Była śliczną, młodą, utalentowaną wokalistką, która jeszcze niewiele ponad pół roku wcześniej jeździła w trasy koncertowe i miała setki fanów. Teraz leżała kilka stóp pod ziemią, mało kto o niej pamiętał, a jedyne, co mu po niej pozostało, to teksty piosenek i jej płyty, których nie miał odwagi odsłuchać.

Wyszedł z mieszkania, kierując się nad północny brzeg Tamizy, do doków Billingsgate i położonego niedaleko nich baru _Mangled Mermaid_ prowadzonego przez braci Splatter — Jacka i Harry'ego, mafiozów ze wschodniego krańca Londynu.

Śledził działania londyńskiej mafii narkotykowej przez ostatnie trzy miesiące; ich transakcje, plany i zamierzenia. Wiedział, gdzie mają schadzki, kto kupuje, kto sprzedaje i kto przewodniczy. Szefem był facet o pseudonimie Lou, do którego nie mógł się w żaden sposób dostać ani nawet dowiedzieć się, kim jest. To nie napawało go szczęściem, zresztą jak większość rzeczy od śmierci jego żony.

_Mangled_ było barem, a przynajmniej dla londyńskiej policji. Prawda była jednak inna — Jack i Harry prowadzili biuro seksu, prochów i zabójstw na zlecenie, które wykorzystywali niewielcy bankierzy, właściciele małych firm — części goście tego domu publicznego.

I to wcale nie było tak, że cała policja nic nie wiedziała. Oczywiście, że wiedziała, ale wiele policjantów było na tyle skorumpowanych, by pracować dla mafii, chronić ich i obracać ich panienki. Było mu za nich wstyd, w szczególności, że z wieloma pracował i wielu przez kilka tygodni uznawał za dobrych ludzi.

Jak zwykle został okłamany; tak było również sześć miesięcy wcześniej, kiedy dowiedział się o śmierci Martiny.

Przeszyły go zmęczone spojrzenia prostytutek wyniszczonych ciągłym seksem, rzeżączką i narkotykami. Kątem oka widział uzbrojonych po zęby bandziorów, którzy stali pod sceną, na której tańczyły striptizerki. Przeszedł środkiem, zgrywając niewzruszonego glinę. Wszedł po schodach na piętro, gdzie mieścił się obskurny hotel, w którym prostytutki przyjmowały swoich klientów.

Jeden z braci Splatter, Jack, w jednym z pokoi miał się spotkać z prostytutką, na którą inne mówiły Nan. Była burdelmamą, która, oprócz dawania za pieniądze, obracała Eris — syntetykiem, który od niedawna królował na narkotykowym rynku. Tym samym, który zabił jego żonę. I tym, którym narkotyzowały się całe chmary małolatów.

Z pokoju, w którym miał złapać Jacka, usłyszał liczne strzały. Zaczekał, aż dźwięki ucichną na dobre. Wyjął swój pistolet, kładąc palec na spust. Otworzył drzwi. Jego oczom, zamiast postrzelonej lub martwej Nan oraz stojącego nad nią Jacka, ukazała się dziewczyna, która stała przy biurku. Usłyszawszy jego kroki, odwróciła się w jego stronę z bronią w ręku. Jej twarz była wyprana z jakichkolwiek emocji; prawie jak narkomanów naćpanych Eris.

— To nie było zbyt miłe — warknęła, celując w niego ze swojej broni.

Kruczoczarne włosy, blada twarz i ogromne, zielone oczy; niewzruszona jak walkiria, tylko brakowało jej wielkich skrzydeł. U jej stóp leżały zwłoki Jacka. Wyraz jego martwej twarzy wyrażający przerażenie wywołał u niego samego wewnętrzny lęk i niepokój. Był to najbardziej przerażający wyraz przestraszonej twarzy, jaki widział w całej swojej karierze gliny.

— Chowaj to. — Skinęła głową na Berettę w jego dłoni. Mężczyzna posłusznie schował pistolet, patrząc na twarz kobiety, w której nic się nie zmieniło, oprócz tego, że zmrużyła oczy. — Gliniarz, czy mafia?

— Chciałem zapytać o to samo — burknął. — Jestem z kryminalnych — oznajmił z westchnieniem. — Co z tobą?

Pokiwała niespostrzeżenie głową, chowając pistolet.

— Widzę, że jedziemy na tym samym wózku inwalidzkim. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Liddell. — Wyciągnęła do niego powoli rękę.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią, po czym podszedł bliżej. Musiał być ostrożny, nie znał jej; ona jego również. Była ostrożna tak jak on; jej druga ręka była w gotowości, by w razie potrzeby z powrotem wyciągnąć swoją Berettę i strzelić mu między oczy.

— Blanco — oznajmił, chwytając jej smukłą dłoń i potrząsając nią. — Co ze starszym Splatterem?

— Jego zabiłam trzy godziny temu. Nie lubię, kiedy odbiera mi się możliwość zabawy.

Z blatu biurka wzięła papiery, które wcześniej przeglądała. Jeden z arkuszy, który był ukryty w pliku, był listem, który Blanco wyciągnął i zaczął czytać. Powitanie było niezwykle m i l u t k i e. Wiadomość była od gościa o podpisie „S”, napisana niezwykle niechlujnym pismem.

_Ile razy mam Wam mówić, żebyście tę małą sukę jak najszybciej rozstrzelali!_  
Czarna_ jest naszym bolesnym wrzodem na dupie, a Wy się opieprzacie!_  
_Pamiętajcie, że póki żyję, _Lou_ Was kontroluje i ani mnie, ani jego nie obchodzi ta Wasza stara dziwka Nan, która ją kryje i daje Wam dupy za nietykalność tej głupiej zdziry._  
_Macie pozbyć się _Czarnej_, bo inaczej spotka Was _final_, panowie Splatter! _FINAL_!_

Spojrzał na nią. Niewykluczone, że to ona była wspomnianą _Czarną_. Kruczoczarne włosy, ubrana w czerń i biel. To nie mógł być przypadek. A jeżeli był, to bardzo niezwykły i równie nieszczęśliwy w szczególności dla Jacka i Harry'ego.

Wyglądało na to, że ofiara stała się łowcą, a łowcy — ofiarami. A może już raczej jej zdobyczą.

— Bracia mieli cię zlikwidować — oznajmił, mierząc ją ponownie wzrokiem. Usłyszał cichy, sarkastyczny śmiech Liddell, która złożyła dokumenty na pół i schowała je za płaszczem.

— Tak jak każdy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, panie Blanco. Od policji, po mafię.

Usłyszeli krzyk i wołanie straży. Spojrzeli na drzwi, w których stał mężczyzna w eleganckim garniturze. W jednym momencie wyciągnęli pistolety i wymierzyli w niego po jednym strzale. Kobieta wyszła z pokoju i spojrzała przez balustradę schodów. Na górę zmierzali przestępcy, którzy usłyszeli dźwięki kul i wołania biznesmena.

Kobieta przeklęła i wróciła do pokoju, otwierając okno. Długi, czarny, zamszowy płaszcz załopotał podczas jej szybkiego ruchu, gdy odwróciła się i skoczyła. Blanco podbiegł i zobaczył, jak kobieta zeskakuje z okrytych śniegiem kontenerów. Spojrzał za siebie i usłyszał wrzaski mężczyzn. Zebrał się w sobie i wyskoczył, lądując na kontenerach, a potem na śniegu.

Zaczął biec, mając nadzieję, że może uda mu się znaleźć tajemniczą Liddell o spojrzeniu równie lodowatym, co tegoroczna zima. Nie znalazł jej, ale był pewien, że po zamordowaniu ludzi Lou, oboje stali się dla niego zimnymi trupami.


End file.
